


Starlight

by 22sky30



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Coma, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22sky30/pseuds/22sky30
Summary: No me dejes aquí perdido para siempreEnséñame tu luz y llévameNo me dejes aquí perdido para siempreNecesito tu luz para llevarmeTráeme de vuelta a ti(traducción ~ Starlight - Starset)
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Starlight

“El vuelo hacia Kenia a las cinco y diez embarcará en media hora”

San había olvidado las horas que llevaba sentado en ese mismo aeropuerto esperando al próximo avión con dirección a ni sabía qué país. Estaba inmerso en su escritura, llevaba varios meses escribiendo su próximo libro, el quinto en menos de 5 años. 

Llevaba ya 6 años viajando por todo el mundo sin rumbo concreto. Habían pasado 7 años desde que dejó aquella habitación blanca tal y como sus amigos le habían recomendado. Debía pasar página, pero las únicas páginas que parecían pasar eran las de sus libros.

Nunca podría olvidar el día que le dijeron la peor noticia que escucharía en toda su vida. Yunho, su novio desde hacía poco más de 3 años y con el que había vivido tantas cosas, había tenido un accidente y había caído en coma. El corazón se le paró aquel día y desde entonces no había conseguido volver a hacerlo latir como lo hacía él.

Tras 7 años de vida perdida, encerrado en aquella habitación hablando con Yunho aunque este no le respondiese, sin saber siquiera si de verdad le oía, apenas volviendo a su propia casa, durmiendo en el sofá que tenía en la habitación, comiendo la comida de la cafetería del hospital todos los días; sus amigos se empezaron a preocupar, San estaba perdiendo el juicio y no podían dejar que otro de sus amigos los abandonaran.

Tras varias discusiones consiguieron que San pasase página, o eso pensaban todos, sin embargo, no era algo tan fácil.

San descubrió lo bien que se le daba escribir y lo mucho que le gustaba. Tras escribir su primer libro y publicarlo, decidió que era hora de viajar y descubrir nuevas perspectivas desde las cuales escribir. Se despidió de sus amigos y comenzó su aventura. Su vida cambió a partir de entonces, pero su corazón seguía en Seúl y seguía siendo el mismo, aún esperando un milagro que le hiciese despertar. Y aunque a veces los milagros se cumplen, no siempre son los esperados.

🔔 1 nueva notificación

» Seonghwa

Yunho ha despertado

💫

Llevaba días sin escuchar aquella voz. La extrañaba.

“¿Todo bien?”

Aquello le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Se giró hacia donde él estaba y asintió sonriendo.

“Todo bien”

“¿Seguro? Porque no lo parece”

“Lleva mucho sin hablarme, le echo de menos,” admitió. “Pero te tengo a tí así que no pasa nada. Sé que no estoy solo”

“Claro que no estás solo Yunho, me tienes a mí y a Yeosang y a todas las demás hadas y niños perdidos,” le dijo el pelirrojo.

Yunho sonrió. Aun teniéndolos a todos ellos allí con él, aquella voz era especial, distinta y aunque no la reconocía sabía que los sentimientos que había avivado eran mucho más fuertes que lo que sientese estando con Hongjoong y los demás en aquella isla de ensueño.

Llevaba allí años pero el tiempo corría de forma distinta en aquel lugar por lo que para él no pasó más de un año. Poco después de aparecer en aquella isla que parecía desierta encontró a un chico de su misma edad, o eso parecía, junto con otros niños y adolescentes más. Se acercó a ellos y acabaron siendo amigos y compañeros en busca de los tesoros escondidos por la isla. También había hadas, Yeosang, por ejemplo, quien siempre acompañaba a Hongjoong fuera donde fuera. En una laguna un poco más apartada también se encontraban sirenas y otras criaturas acuáticas. Fue allí donde conoció a Wooyoung, un sireno bastante amigable al que le encantaban los abrazos y mojar a la gente al darlos.

Aunque siempre estaba rodeado de gente solo había un momento en el que podía estar solo, cuando caía la noche y salía a observar las estrellas. Era, quizá, el momento que más le gustaba. Las vistas no podían compararse con nada que hubiese visto antes y solía ser en ese momento cuando escuchaba aquella voz. Una voz que desde que recuerda le estuvo hablando todos los días y preguntando que cuándo tenía pensado volver.

El caso es que Yunho no quería volver, tampoco sabía donde debía volver siquiera. Era feliz en la isla. Sin embargo, a medida que los días y las noches pasaban, aquella voz le intrigaba más y más hasta que de repente un día desapareció y no volvió a escucharla. Fue entonces cuando Yunho se dio cuenta que su vida en aquella isla era mucho más aburrida de lo que pensaba. Sí, buscaba tesoros y luchaba contra piratas pero al final todo aquello acabó volviéndose aburrido y ya no tenía una voz con la que hablar. Se sentía solo y por primera vez quería dejar la isla, buscar al portador de aquella voz, salir de su zona de confort. 

Hasta que lo consiguió.

💫

San nunca había sido fan del deporte y mucho menos de correr pero aquel día corrió como nunca por los pasillos de aquel hospital hasta llegar a la habitación de la que se había despedido hacía ya casi una década.

"San, te-"

No pudo escuchar lo que Seonghwa le dijo, la necesidad de volver a verle era más grande que cualquier cosa y quizá debería haberse parado y escuchar.

Yunho estaba ahí, de pie, mirando por la ventana. San le observaba aprovechando que este no se había percatado de su presencia en la habitación.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle pero ninguna era capaz de salir por su boca. Se sentía culpable de no haber estado ahí cuando se despertó, de no haber seguido con él hasta este momento, de haber pasado página, aunque no del todo.

Entonces el mayor se dio la vuelta y el corazón de San comenzó a latir otra vez, se volvía a sentir vivo, volvía a ser feliz.

"Yunho... " susurró.

No era capaz de decir nada más que eso, todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, todas las risas, todos los llantos, todo juntándose en un caos dentro de su cabeza.

"Um, hola, perdona pero...¿quién eres?"

Y todo se desvaneció en ese instante. Esas palabras eran lo único que ocupaba su mente ahora. 

Yunho lo había olvidado todo, todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, todas las risas, todos los llantos, todo incluyendo a San. 

💫

“San, han pasado 15 años, se acaba de despertar, es normal,” dijo Seonghwa intentando reconfortarlo.

“Habrán pasado los años que quieras pero yo me sigo acordando de él”

“Tú no tuviste un accidente”

San se mordió el interior de la mejilla con odio, casi haciéndose sangre, su respiración resonaba mostrando el enfado que sentía dentro sí. No dijo nada más. Estaba a punto de explotar, sus lágrimas a punto de caer y sus manos inquietas lo demostraban con facilidad. Todo se había perdido, todo lo que habían pasado, todos esos años se habían ido a la basura.

“¿Y ahora qué?” dijo San una vez se hubo tranquilizado un poco.

Seonghwa no dijo nada. No sabía qué decir, no sabía qué debían hacer ahora, pero sabía que fuese lo que fuese a San no le iba a gustar.

“Pues supongo que le tenemos que dejar vivir su vida desde cero,” dijo finalmente tomando un sorbo de su café.

“¿Cómo que desde cero? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Hwa?” saltó San, efectivamente, como Seonghwa predijo, a San no le había hecho demasiada gracia aquella idea.

“Pues no sé, San. El Yunho que conocíamos no va a volver. Incluso nuestro grupo de amigos ha dejado de ser el que era,” dijo Seonghwa.

“¿Qué?” San estaba confuso, llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera como para saber dónde se encontraban sus amigos y ahora que lo pensaba, se preguntaba si se habían enterado de que Yunho había despertado.

Seonghwa suspiró antes de tomar otro sorbo. “Desde que te fuiste nadie es como antes. Apenas hablamos y llevamos sin vernos fácilmente 6 años. Ni siquiera se han dignado a venir a visitar”

San veía cómo su mundo se derrumbaba poco a poco con cada palabra que Seonghwa pronunciaba. No se podía creer que nada de eso fuera cierto, no quería creerlo. 

Mingi, que había sido amigo de Yunho desde que eran enanos ¿no se había dignado a visitarle ni una sola vez desde el accidente? Jongho, que adoraba a Yunho con toda su alma y le trataba como si de su hermano se tratase ¿se había olvidado de su existencia así como así?

San negó con la cabeza. “Eso no es verdad, seguro que han venido, seguro que vienen, seguro que todo vuelve a ser como antes ya verás,” Seonghwa lo abrazó y sus lágrimas se dejaron caer sobre su pecho.

💫

Yunho abrió los ojos pero para su sorpresa no estaba en aquella isla sino tumbado en una cama en una habitación blanca. Solo. No sabía dónde estaba y su primer impulso fue llamar a la persona que le dijo que nunca estaría solo, que siempre estaría con él.

“¡Hongjoong! ¡Hongjoong!” 

Sin embargo no había respuesta por parte del pelirrojo. En su lugar aparecieron unas personas vestidas de blanco algo agitadas pero felices que no dejaban de preguntarle cosas y llamar su nombre. Yunho no sabía qué hacer y lo único que pudo conseguir hacer fue dejar lágrimas caer por su rostro confundiendo a todas las personas que estaban en aquella habitación. 

Hongjoong había desaparecido, Yeosang tampoco respondía y Wooyooung tampoco parecía estar por ninguna parte. Yunho estaba solo. Aun estando acompañado de tanta gente que parecía preocuparse por él, Yunho se sentía solo y las lágrimas no cesaron hasta la noche.

Al día siguiente al despertarse otra vez en aquella habitación quiso pensar que todo había sido un sueño pero para su desgracia no era así. Seguía allí, tumbado, sin hacer nada, sin poder moverse apenas debido a todos los cables conectados a él. En su mente solo estaba aquella isla. Todo lo que aquellas personas vestidas de blanco le habían preguntado, su nombre, su casa, sus padres, sus amigos, nada de aquello le sonaba lo más mínimo y no entendía la cara de preocupación que portaban aquellas personas ante su respuesta.

Por mucho que preguntaba por Hongjoong o Yeosang o Wooyoung, no recibía ninguna respuesta. Aquellas personas no tenían constancia de nadie con ese nombre, ninguno de sus visitantes y ninguno de los pacientes del hospital se llamaban así, eso dijeron.

Un día entró en la habitación una señora distinta, nunca había entrado en aquella habitación antes, o al menos Yunho no lo recordaba.

“Buenos días Yunho, soy la señora Chang pero me puedes llamar Yaewon,” dijo una vez hubo cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas. “Veo que eres hombre de pocas palabras,” rió.

Yunho la miró confundido. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería de él?

“¿Te acuerdas de tu apellido?” preguntó otra vez.

¿Qué pregunta era esa? Claro que se acordaba.

“Jeong, Jeong Yunho,” respondió.

“Muy bien, ¿dónde naciste?”

“¿Por qué me está haciendo preguntas tan estúpidas?” le preguntó Yunho a ella sin vergüenza alguna.

Ella sonrió. “Es mi trabajo, solo responde sinceramente, ¿de acuerdo?”

Yunho resopló pero respondió igualmente. “Gwangju”

“¿Por qué viniste a Seúl entonces?”

“Para estudiar”

“¿Dónde están tus padres?”

“Murieron,” dijo el joven secamente.

“Lo siento”

“No pasa nada, fue hace tiempo ya”

“¿Sabes en qué año estamos?”

“2005”

La mujer levantó la mirada del papel donde estaba escribiendo. 2005 fue hace 15 años, exactamente cuando tuvo el accidente que le dejó en coma.

“¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de despertar aquí?” siguió.

“Estaba en la isla con Hongjoong pero ya no está y nadie parece conocerle”

“¿Quién, quién es Hongjoong?”

“Mi amigo. Es un pirata que rescata a niños perdidos. También es amigo de sirenas y hadas y todos los seres de la isla, menos de otros piratas que buscan el mismo tesoro que él”

“Yunho ¿tienes constancia de haber tenido un accidente de coche?”

“¿Un accidente? No, nunca he tenido ningún accidente”

“¿Solo recuerdas esa isla? ¿Nada más?”

“Ahora mismo no, nada más”

“Bien, bueno, te dejo que sigas descansando, me voy ya,” dijo sonriendo y salió por la puerta poco después dejando a Yunho solo en esa habitación una vez más.

💫

Esa tarde San volvió a su casa después de tanto tiempo. Aquella casa que, de no haber sido por el accidente, ahora estaría llena de amor y perritos y quizá algún niño, pero el destino no lo quiso así.

Dejó las maletas donde fuera y se fue directo a la habitación.

La cama se sentía vacía. Aunque llevaba años sin compartir cama, esa noche fue la más solitaria de todas. Ya no le quedaban lágrimas, solo le quedaba el dolor y la angustia y la impotencia.

_“Tiene amnesia,” dijo Seonghwa esa mañana en el hospital. “No recuerda nada de antes de despertar. Nada. Solo recuerda que sus padres están muertos y donde nació pero poco más”_

Las palabras no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza y con cada vuelta que daban, San notaba como su corazón y sus ganas de vivir se rompían un poco más.

Pero no iba a rendirse. Esta vez no.

Perdió a Yunho una vez, y no iba a cometer el mismo error una vez más.

“Si conseguí enamorarle hace más de 15 años, lo volveré a hacer ahora,” fue su último pensamiento antes de caer rendido en aquella solitaria cama.

💫

“He oído que hoy te darán el alta ¿no?” preguntó la señora Chang, su psicóloga, que otra vez se había pasado por su habitación a hacerle preguntas y hablar.

Después de una semana hablando con ella, a Yunho le había empezado a caer bien y le agradaba cuando venía a hacerle visitas.

“Sí,” respondió Yunho mirando por la ventana de la habitación.

Hacía sol, probablemente hiciese calor. La gente iba en manga corta y de vez en cuando veía a algún que otro niño comiendo helado. El calor le recordaba a la isla, le recordaba a sus amigos que había descubierto quizá no existían y había sido una simple ilusión mental que su cerebro había creado. También recordaba aquellas noches en las que la voz de un desconocido le hablaba. 

Aquella voz...debía encontrarla. Sabía que el portador de aquella voz existía en la realidad que vivía ahora, de vez en cuando también escuchaba otras voces muy parecidas a las de los doctores y enfermeros que le cuidaban por lo que supuso que aquella voz fue algún visitante que pudiese haber tenido durante esos 15 años.

“¿Sabes dónde vas a ir? ¿Volverás a Gwangju? ¿Te quedas aquí?” preguntó la señora Chang.

“Tenía pensado quedarme en Seúl, en Gwangju ya no pinto nada. El problema es que no sé dónde vivo o si tenía alguna casa antes del accidente. Los médicos tampoco saben decirme nada,” respondió, ahora mirando hacia donde ella estaba sentada.

“¿No le puedes decir a alguno de tus amigos que te ayude?”

“No tengo amigos. Los que creía que eran mis amigos en realidad no existen”

“Estoy segura que tienes amigos, quizá no se hayan percatado de que has despertado. ¿Ha venido alguien a verte a parte de mí después de despertar?”

“Sí, un chico, pero no sé cómo se llama ni quién es,” respondió Yunho recordando a aquel chico rubio que apareció horas después de haber despertado.

“¿No ha vuelto?”

“No…”

Poco después se despidieron, la señora Chang debía atender a otros pacientes. Lo que Yunho no se esperaba es que poco después se abriese la puerta otra vez y aquel chico apareciese como si les hubiese oído hablar.

💫

“Yunho,” dijo San al entrar en la habitación del mayor.

Yunho no dijo nada, no sabía las intenciones del otro y su presencia allí le sorprendió un poco.

Ante la extraña situación que inundaba la habitación, San decidió ponerse su mejor sonrisa la cual era contagiosa para la mayoría de gente, entre ellos, Yunho.

“Vale, el otro día no me presenté debidamente pero hoy lo voy a hacer bien,” dijo el menor aún sonriendo. “Me llamo Choi San, me puedes llamar San o Sannie o cualquier apodo que se te ocurra. Antes del accidente...nos llevábamos muy bien,” mintió, prefirió no decir su verdadera relación para no presionar al mayor con un compromiso como ese. “El caso, tú y yo compartíamos casa. Sé que es precipitado pero si no tienes ningún otro sitio al que ir…siempre puedes volver,” terminó esperando una respuesta o simplemente algo menos que silencio por parte del mayor.

Yunho miró al menor digiriendo todo lo que este acaba de desvelarle. No sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar, estaba totalmente perdido pero tampoco sabía donde ir así que no le pareció mala idea.

“Supongo que iré contigo entonces. No tengo dónde ir de todas formas,” dijo Yunho sonriendo por primera vez desde que el otro entró en su habitación aquella mañana.

San no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez, sus ojos desapareciendo al hacerlo dejando paso a sus hoyuelos, en los cuales se fijó Yunho y quizá pensase que eran adorables pero igualmente no dijo nada al respecto.

💫

“¿San?” preguntó Yunho desde el asiento de copiloto mientras San conducía.

Ya habían salido del hospital y estaban rumbo a la casa de San.

“¿Sí?”

“¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos?”

Aquella pregunta fue algo que San no se esperaba pero supuso que a partir de entonces la mayoría de sus conversaciones empezarían con alguna pregunta sobre el pasado de Yunho.

“Mmm, déjame pensar...contando con que estuviste 15 años dormido y te conocí unos 4 años aproximadamente antes de eso diría que desde hace unos 19 o 20 años”

“¿Cómo nos conocimos?” preguntó otra vez. “Lo siento si te estoy atosigando pero nadie ha sido capaz de decirme nada sobre mi pasado hasta ahora”

“No pasa nada, puedes preguntar cuanto quieras. ¿Cómo nos conocimos? A ver…” dijo San pensativo, como había dicho, habían pasado muchos años desde que se conocieron y no tenía ese recuerdo tan reciente. “Nos conocimos en el instituto, nos conocíamos de vista pero no llegamos a hablar hasta pasados los meses, después gracias a amigos comunes empezamos a hablar. Pasaron los años y nos hicimos muy amigos”

“¿Mejores amigos?” le cortó Yunho.

“Sí, algo así,” medio mintió San intentando evitar la pregunta. “Y un día decidimos compartir piso y pues...una noche tuviste el accidente…”

“¿Te puedo preguntar qué tipo de accidente fue?”

“De coche,” la sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar aquel día. “Ibas con...con...volvíais de una fiesta o algo así...él te tenía que traer de vuelta pero un conductor estúpido se chocó con vosotros y tú...tú caíste en coma,” Yunho pudo ver como las manos de San agarraban el volante cada vez más fuerte y se sintió culpable por hacer esa pregunta.

Pronto llegaron al piso, San introdujo la contraseña después de decirsela a Yunho para que él también pudiese entrar y salir por sí solo. Al llegar, Yunho observó sus alrededores y le abrumó un sentimiento de nostalgia, sentía como si ya hubiese visto ese sitio, lo conocía de antes incluso cuando él no tenía memoria de ello. 

El piso no era muy grande pero tampoco pequeño, el tamaño adecuado. El salón era la habitación más grande de la casa, en él había un sofá y varios puffs esparcidos por el lugar, la televisión estaba pegada a la pared sobre un pequeño mueble no más alto de la rodilla. En las estanterías había cactus que Yunho no sabría decir si eran de verdad o no. Fotos de ambos chicos encima de las mesas y aparadores haciendo que ese sentimiento de nostalgia volviera. Siguió su camino por el pasillo. Notó que conectaba con varias habitaciones, entre ellas dos despachos y dos habitaciones, además de un baño. Al llegar al final del pasillo Yunho no sabía hacia qué dirección ir así que fue a la primera que le vino a la cabeza.

“Dudo que quieras dormir conmigo pero allá tú,” rió San al ver que Yunho entraba en su habitación, aunque años antes fue de ambos.

“Ah, perdón,” dijo Yunho llevándose la mano a la nuca por la vergüenza que sentía.

“El baño ya has visto donde está, también has visto que hay dos despachos, el que no tiene demasiadas cosas es el tuyo, ya tendrás tiempo de llenarlo con tus cosas y cualquier otra duda que tengas me avisas,” dijo San sonriendo.

Yunho se quedó en su habitación ordenando las pocas cosas que se trajo con él del hospital. 

💫

Yunho siguió investigando el piso en el que iba a vivir. Encontró varias fotos suyas y de San y de vez en cuando veía también en ellas otros 3 chicos que no recordaba para nada pero que por las fotos parecían conocerse y llevarse bien. Le daba rabia. Le producía rabia no acordarse de nada, de ninguno de aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos pero no había nada que pudiese hacer. 

Habían pasado unas horas desde que llegaron del hospital y no hubieron intercambiado ninguna palabra más desde entonces. Se acercaba la hora de cenar, San dijo que él prepararía la comida aquella noche pero cuando Yunho fue a buscarle a la cocina no había rastro del menor. Le buscó por el salón y su habitación pero tampoco hasta que oyó el rápido sonido de las teclas de un ordenador procedente del despacho de San. Entró y ahí estaba, concentrado en escribir lo que sea que estuviese redactando. Yunho se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y le observó desde allí, no quería interrumpirle.

Las manos del menor recorrían el teclado con rapidez y ligereza, apenas parandose, apenas dudando, como si supiese perfectamente lo que quería decir. Sus dedos eran largos y delgados, con apariencia elegante. Sus ojos pegados a la pantalla, iluminados por la misma, de vez en cuando apartando la vista para observar el teclado donde estaba escribiendo.

De repente las tripas del mayor sonaron haciendo que San perdiese la concentración y que las orejas de Yunho se tiñeran de rojo de la vergüenza.

San se giró y sonrió al verle. “¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?” 

“N-No mucho”

San asintió nunca perdiendo aquella sonrisa. “¿Tienes hambre?”

“Un poco” 

“Lo suponía,” rió el menor. “Vamos a preparar la cena entonces,” dijo mientras salía de la habitación, Yunho siguiendole.

💫

La cena empezó silenciosa, no había nada interesante que ver en la televisión por lo que ni se molestaron en encenderla. El único sonido que se podía apreciar era el que emanaba de los cubiertos. 

“¿Está rico?” preguntó San rompiendo el silencio por fin.

Yunho asintió. “Muchísimo. Nada que comparar con la comida del hospital,” dijo el mayor con los carrillos llenos que le hacían parecer una ardillita.

“Me alegro,” la sonrisa de San era tan grande que sus ojos desaparecieron.

“No sabía que escribieras,” dijo Yunho recordando como el mayor estaba tan metido en escribir hacía unos minutos.

“Sí. Tengo varios libros publicados ya”

“¿Escribías antes de mi accidente?”

A San le sorprendió aquella pregunta y tosió un poco antes de responder pues casi se atraganta con la comida debido a la sorpresa.

“No, empecé años después de dejar de ir al hospital”  
  
“¿Sabes si alguien me visitó durante esos 15 años?”

“Yo me quedé contigo durante los primeros 6 o 7 años pero no recuerdo que viniese nadie más durante aquellos años. Después de eso no lo sé, según Seonghwa no, pero estoy seguro que Mingi y Jongho han ido a visitarte aunque fuese una vez”

“¿Seonghwa? ¿Mingi? ¿Jongho? ¿Ellos son los que salen en algunas de las fotos que hay por la casa?” preguntó Yunho recordando aquellos rostros desconocidos.

San asintió.

“¿Saben que he despertado?”

“Seonghwa sí, los otros no sé”

A Yunho le entristeció un poco la respuesta. No recordaba al tal Seonghwa pero si fue su amigo alguna vez y sabía que había despertado que no hubiese ido a visitarle le entristecía.

“San,” empezó el mayor llamando la atención de este. “¿Me puedes hablar de mi pasado?”

Sabía que esa pregunta llegaría, él lo sabía, pero igualmente le siguió pillando por sorpresa. No era fácil contarle a alguien sobre un pasado que supuestamente había vivido pero del cual no se acordaba, sobre todo si la persona que se lo contaba fue su pareja.

💫

Limpiaron la mesa una vez hubieron terminado de cenar y se sentaron en el sofá con unas cuantas fotos que San había recopilado de las que había por la casa, algunas Yunho ya las había visto, otras no.

“Por lo que sé recuerdas cosas como dónde y cuándo naciste,” comenzó San.

Yunho asintió.

“También sabes lo de tus padres”

Asintió otra vez.

“¿Alguno de los nombres que te dije antes te suenan?” preguntó San.

“Mingi, me suena de algo pero no sé por qué”

Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro del rubio.

“Mingi era tu mejor amigo. Os conocisteis de pequeños en el colegio, de ahí que te pueda sonar más su nombre. Érais inseparables, si no había nadie que pudiese haceros sentir mejor en algún momento entre vosotros podíais. Lo hacíais todo juntos y os gustaba estar en compañía del otro,” decía San mientras pasaba por varias fotos en la que salían Yunho y un chico de pelo oscuro, ojos pequeños y sonrisa contagiosa.

Yunho sonreía al ver las fotos, sentía que le traían recuerdos pero estos se veían borrosos aún.

“Fue él quien estuvo contigo cuando aquello pasó,” continuó San que por primera vez aquel día no poseía una sonrisa.

“¿El accidente?” preguntó Yunho.

San asintió.

“Volvíais de una fiesta, él conducía, también fue ingresado pero tan pronto le dieron el alta, desapareció. Volvió a las pocas semanas pero no parecía el mismo. Se negaba a verte, yo creo que se sentía culpable por lo que pasó aun cuando no fue culpa suya y todos se lo repetimos constantemente,” San suspiró

Un triste silencio inundó la habitación hasta que San decidió seguir con las introducciones de aquellos rostros que poco a poco se hacían más reconocibles.

“Este es Jongho,” dijo señalando a un chico con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus pequeños dientes que producían ternura. “No recuerdo cómo os conocisteis pero Jongho te tenía mucho cariño, como si fueses su hermano mayor. Hacía todo lo que tú hicieses, te seguía en todo y se fiaba de tí antes que de otros. No estaba en la ciudad cuando tuviste el accidente, de hecho no se enteró hasta pasados unos días. Se enfadó consigo mismo por ello, también con nosotros, con todo. No quiso verte tampoco, no quiso creer que algo te había pasado. Probablemente fue quien peor lo pasó, creyó que te habías ido para siempre”

“San, no tienes que seguir si no quieres, no quiero que me cuentes todo esto si te pone triste solo porque te lo he pedido,” dijo Yunho notando el humor del menor.

“No te preocupes, tienes derecho a saberlo y las cosas pasan mejor cuando las hablas o escribes”

“¿Por eso empezaste a escribir?” preguntó de repente Yunho.

“Podrías decir que sí. Bueno, este de aquí es Seonghwa. Era mi vecino y su hermano nos cuidaba cuando éramos pequeños, se podría decir que es mi mejor amigo”

“Espera, ¿no era yo tu mejor amigo?”

“Se pueden tener varios mejores amigos,” dijo San rápidamente como excusa. “Como sea, nunca fue muy hablador, al contrario que tú,” dijo San mirándole a la cara y sonriendo lo que hizo que sus mejillas cogieran algo de color de repente. “Hasta donde yo sé no teníais mucha relación el uno con el otro. Siempre estuvo ahí conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba, fue quien me avisó de que habías despertado al igual que fue quien me acompañó al hospital cuando nos dijeron que habías tenido el accidente” 

“San ¿qué solíamos hacer todos juntos?” preguntó el mayor.

“Pues ver pelis, ir al karaoke o al arcade, cosas así, nada del otro mundo tampoco”

“¿Y éramos felices?”

San soltó todas las fotos que estaba sujetando ante la pregunta, su sonrisa se desvaneció y su mente empezó a funcionar. ¿Eran felices? Pensaban que sí, todos se lo pasaban bien pero, ¿verdaderamente eran felices? ¿Ellos dos fueron felices? Sí, San era la persona más feliz cuando estaba con Yunho, de eso estaba seguro.

“Supongo que sí, yo lo era al menos,” respondió.

“¿Y yo?”

San no sabía qué responder. Sí fueron pareja pero nunca podría saber si verdaderamente era feliz con su vida.

“Déjalo, no sé por qué he preguntado eso, lo siento,” dijo Yunho una vez que pensó lo que había salido por su boca.

San sonrió y miró la hora, casi las doce y media.

“Bueno, no sé tú pero yo me voy a ir a la cama ya,” dijo el menor levantándose del sofá.

“Yo me quedo un rato más, ¿puedes dejar las fotos aquí de momento?”

San asintió y se fue a su habitación. Al llegar su móvil vibró indicando que habían llegado notificaciones.

🔔 6 nuevas notificaciones

» Mingi

San

Seonghwa me ha dicho que Yunho ha despertado

Es verdad?

San

Por favor

Está bien?

💫

“Quiero verle, San”

“Mingi, Yunho aún no está listo”

“¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Soy su mejor amigo, tengo derecho a verle”

“Has tenido ese derecho durante 15 años y no te has dignado a visitarle ni una sola vez cuando aún dormía, no me vengas con eso ahora,” dijo el rubio tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

Mingi bajó la mirada. San tenía razón. Mingi no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos sin caer por sus mejillas, al menos por el momento. Mingi tampoco podía controlar el movimiento de sus manos, no controlaba la fuerza con la que sus uñas apretaban su propia piel hasta que notó el dolor que esa acción producía.

“Lo siento,” susurró.

“No me tienes que pedir perdón a mí, Mingi, sino a Yunho”

“Lo sé, por eso quiero verle”

“Le diré que quieres verle, entonces”

“Gracias”

“Pero antes, respóndeme a una pregunta,” dijo San casi incluso antes de que el menor le pudiese agradecer.

Mingi asintió aceptando aquella pregunta.

“¿Qué tal estás?”

Mingi miró a San con sorpresa. De todas las preguntas posibles, esa era la que menos se esperaba.

“¿Qué has estado haciendo estos años?” preguntó otra vez el mayor enseñando aquella sonrisa tan suya que hizo que Mingi se sintiese algo mejor.

“Pues no mucho. Empecé a estudiar diseño después de recuperarme y he estado ayudando a mi madre con la tienda”

Aunque su sueño siempre fue ser policía, después del accidente aquel sueño se volvió imposible. Sin embargo, Mingi siempre tuvo dotes de artista por lo que hacer algo de diseño tampoco le pareció mala idea. 

“Me alegro,” dijo San con una sonrisa. “¿Has hablado con Jongho desde entonces?”

Mingi negó con la cabeza mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

“No responde a mensajes ni llamadas, no sé nada de él,” dijo con tono triste. “¿Crees que estará bien?” preguntó el menor imaginándose lo peor.

San se encogió de hombros. 

La conversación siguió durante varios minutos hasta que decidieron volver a sus respectivas casas.

💫

Yunho se despertó una vez más aquella noche. Juraba que había oído aquella voz otra vez después de tantos años Aquella voz de la que, sin saberlo, se había encariñado. Aquella voz que desapareció de un día para otro. Aquella voz que Yunho nunca olvidaría. Aquella voz que estaba dispuesto a encontrar, si solo supiera donde buscar.

Su vista inspeccionaba la oscura habitación en la que despertó pero no encontró nada. Se dio cuenta, sin embargo, que la luz del baño estaba encendida, probablemente fuese San. Sin pensarlo demasiado se intentó volver a dormir y lo consiguió relativamente rápido.

San por el contrario no conseguía dormir. Llevaba dando vueltas en la cama varios minutos hasta que le entraron ganas de ir al baño. 

Solo había un pensamiento en su mente, aquel que apareció desde el día en que Yunho despertó. Debía encontrar al Yunho de antes. Sabía que estaba ahí dentro, en alguna parte, tal y como le había dicho a Mingi esa tarde.

_“Según Aristóteles el ser humano se compone de forma y esencia, las formas cambian, se pueden modificar y volverse otras pero la esencia permanece, puede modificarse en cuanto que se añade cosas pero nunca olvida y nunca desaparece. La esencia de Yunho sigue ahí, yo lo sé”_

“Te voy a encontrar, lo sé. Y lo más importante, voy a conseguir que todo sea como antes, que me quieras tanto como te quise y sigo queriéndote yo, voy a conseguir que nuestros amigos vuelvan a ser los de antes. Voy a conseguir que todo sea como antes. Te lo prometo”

Para San hablar solo no era raro, desde el accidente, e incluso desde antes, ya lo hacía. 

💫

“¿Seguro que estás listo? Les puedo decir que prefieres quedar otro día”

“San, tú estás más nervioso que yo,” Yunho dijo intentando no reírse del menor.

Después de semanas habían decidido quedar los cuatro, Yunho, San, Seonghwa y Mingi; para hacer recordar a Yunho, o al menos intentarlo. San, sin embargo, parecía más nervioso de hacerlo que el propio Yunho. San había leído demasiados libros y visto demasiadas películas, según Yunho. En ellas a la gente que tenía amnesia les resultaba doloroso recordar todo tan de repente y San no quería eso para Yunho por nada del mundo.

“¿Seguro al 100%?” repitió el menor.

“San”

“Vale, vale pero si te empieza a doler la cabeza o te mareas o algo, dímelo”

“San, voy a estar bien, no te preocupes,” sonrió, haciendo que el corazón de San le diese mil brincos, se le había olvidado el poder que tenía aquella sonrisa sobre él.

Entraron a la cafetería y encontraron a Seonghwa y Mingi sentados en una de las mesas. Al verles, los ojos de Mingi empezaron a ponerse como llorosos, no pudo evitarlo. Seonghwa solo sonrió al ver como los allegados venían cogidos de la mano.

“¿Seonghwa? ¿Y Mingi? ¿verdad?” dijo Yunho apuntando a los portadores de dichos nombres correctamente.

Fue entonces cuando Mingi no pudo resistirlo más. Se levantó y abrazó al mayor.

“¡Mingi!” soltó San ante la acción del más alto.

“Déjale, es su mejor amigo al fin y al cabo,” le tranquilizó Seonghwa quien también se levantó y se puso junto a San, su mano en el hombro del menor.

Mingi abrazó a Yunho lo más fuerte que pudo mientras sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin parar. Yunho no devolvió el abrazo al instante, la sorpresa le pudo en aquel momento pero en cuanto entendió la situación no dudo en hacerlo y los recuerdos que se veían borrosos hacía unas semanas empezaban a cobrar vida poco a poco. Ahora las lágrimas eran de ambos y el abrazo era igual de fuerte por ambas partes.

“Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Yun, mucho,” susurraba Mingi como podía entre lágrimas mientras el mayor le acariciaba el pelo como lo hacía cuando eran pequeños.

Después de unos minutos, la emotiva escena en aquella cafetería volvió a la normalidad. Mingi sin soltar la mano de Yunho ni por un segundo. Todos intercambiaron momentos y recuerdos haciendo que algunos de los de Yunho que antes estaban borrosos se fuesen aclarando como lo hace el cielo tras la tormenta.

Ya no eran lágrimas lo que inundaba aquella mesa de la cafetería, sino risas. 

Ya no era culpabilidad lo que inundaba el corazón de Mingi, sino esperanza, esperanza de que el Yunho que conocían volviese tal como le dijo San.

San, ahora más que nunca, estaba seguro de sus palabras y estaba decidido a cumplir aquella promesa que le hizo a Yunho la noche anterior mientras el mayor dormía.

💫

La noche cayó poco después de regresar a la casa, después de cenar ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Esta vez era Yunho quien no conseguía dormirse y decidió observar el cielo. Aquel cielo lleno de estrellas. Aquel cielo que le recordaba esas noches en la isla mientras escuchaba a aquella misteriosa voz que fue su compañera durante años antes de desaparecer.

“Quizás ni Hongjoong, ni Wooyoung, ni Yeosang fuesen reales pero sé que tú sí lo eres y estoy decidido a encontrarte aunque me cueste una eternidad,” dijo Yunho para sí.

De repente una luz se encendió en el pasillo y San apareció en la habitación del mayor.

“¿No puedes dormir?” preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Yunho negó con la cabeza. “No dejo de pensar en cosas”

“¿Qué cosas? Si se me permite preguntar,” preguntó San mientras se acercaba a la cama del mayor y se sentaba junto a él.

“Nada importante,” respondió. “¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?”

“No exactamente, acabo de terminar de escribir”

“Pero si son las dos de la mañana ¿qué haces escribiendo a estas horas? Deberías estar durmiendo,” le regañó Yunho, San solo sonrió.

“Trabajo mejor de noche,” dijo al encogerse de hombros. “Tú sí que deberías dormir, estarás agotado después de tantos recuerdos ¿no?”

“Pues sí, pero no consigo coger el sueño,” suspiró.

“Tengo una idea entonces,” sonrió San mientras se levantaba de la cama para salir de la habitación dejando a Yunho confuso ante su rápida reacción.

Al poco volvió San con un libro en la mano. Yunho le miró confuso.

“Hace tiempo me dijiste que cuando no conseguías dormir tu madre siempre te leía este libro. En uno de mis viajes encontré una de las ediciones originales y, aunque no sabía cuando volvería a Seúl, lo compré porque me recordó a tí,” explicó volviendo a posicionarse junto a Yunho ambos sentados en la cama y con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Yunho observó a San pensando en lo mucho que debería haber significado para él antes del accidente. Sin pensarlo apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del menor haciendo que a este le diese una pequeña taquicardia. A San le recordó a cuando aún ninguno se había confesado al otro y tenían esos momentos que hacía que su corazón le fuese a mil por hora.

“Todos los niños crecen, excepto uno. No tardan en saber…”

Yunho no tardó en reconocer aquella historia. La había leído y escuchado millones de veces. Aquella historia del niño que no quería crecer y recogía niños de todo el mundo para llevarlos a la isla de Nunca Jamás y seguir jugando, seguir siendo libres, seguir siendo niños. 

Si se ponía a pensarlo quizá lo que vio durante su tiempo inconsciente en aquella cama del hospital se parecía bastante a aquella historia pero no le dio tiempo a pensar en ello pues el sueño se lo llevó antes de que San pudiese siquiera acabar el primer capítulo.

💫

Yunho despertó una vez más, sin embargo ya no estaba en la habitación, volvía a estar en aquella isla pero esta vez estaba solo. Llamó todos los nombres que conocía pero nadie respondió y fue entonces cuando la escuchó otra vez. La voz, la voz que seguía buscando. Miró al cielo, estrellado, como todas aquellas veces que la voz le había hablado durante tantos años. No obstante ahora la voz sonaba más clara, más entendible, más reconocible.

Al despertar el sol aún no había salido del todo. Yunho miró a su alrededor, había vuelto a su habitación. Fue sorprendido por la figura de San durmiendo a su lado, acurrucado a él como un gatito. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del mayor, no solo por aquella situación sino porque por fin, después de semanas, había encontrado a la voz que estuvo buscando, a la voz de la que poco a poco se había ido enamorando sin darse cuenta.

Yunho no quería moverse y despertar al menor por lo que decidió quedarse en la cama hasta que este se despertase. Cerró los ojos, no sin antes quedarse unos buenos minutos observando las facciones de aquella voz que por fin tenía nombre y apreciando todo lo que el menor había hecho por él.

El cambio en la respiración de San alertó a Yunho de que el menor había despertado o al menos lo estaba intentando. La mano del mayor no dudó en acariciar la rubia melena del menor haciendo que este volviese a cerrar los ojos y dormitar sobre el pecho de Yunho el cual volvió a sonreír.

San olvidó por completo el pasar de las horas, días, años y eventos de la vida. Se sentía como hacía 15 años, feliz recién despierto tras una noche abrazados y llena de besos y mimos. Pero fue rápido en darse cuenta de que la situación no era exactamente la misma y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante aquella comprensión lo que asustó a Yunho.

“Lo, lo siento, no pretendía-”

“Shh, no pasa nada, no me molesta,” le interrumpió Yunho antes de que el otro pudiese seguir.

“Yunho…” susurró el menor.

Yunho había cambiado durante esa noche y San lo notó. Le miraba de otra forma. De la misma forma que lo hacía hace 15, 16 e incluso 17 años. Le miraba como si San fuese su todo, como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo. Y San lo notó.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas mientras el menor abrazaba aún más fuerte a Yunho quien devolvió el abrazo.

“San,” empezó Yunho. “Te quiero”

Esas simples palabras fueron las necesarias para que aquellas lágrimas fluyesen libres por las mejillas del menor hasta el pecho de Yunho.

“Yo también Yun. Te quiero, siempre lo he hecho, incluso antes del accidente y aunque no te acuerdes no pasa nada porque sé que no lo has olvidado del todo. Y lo siento, lo siento por irme, por abandonarte, por dejar de hablarte pero quiero que sepas que nunca dejé de pensar en tí, nunca y nunca lo voy a hacer porque lo eres todo para mí y eso no va a cambiar,” confesó San con el rostro coloreado de rojo por culpa de las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

Ahora fue Yunho quien abrazó a San más fuerte, tan fuerte como si fuese a desaparecer y no volver nunca jamás si no le sujetaba. Aunque aquellos recuerdos no volvieran, todos los sentimientos que una vez sintió por el menor volvieron a florecer en su corazón. 

No pudo resistirse y empezó a dar pequeños besos por toda la cara de San con la excusa de limpiar aquellas lágrimas lo que sacó una sonrisa al menor, aquella sonrisa que a Yunho tanto le gustaba.

“Por fin te encontré”


End file.
